1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic system and electronic device capable of capturing high speed signal.
2. Related Art
In a computer system, a processor and a memory mounted on a mainboard may communicate with each other through signal buses of the mainboard. In recent years, an electronic system or an electronic device in which the processor and the memory are integrated is being applied to personal and portable electronic devices. For example, the processor and the memory may be fabricated on a single chip, or may be enclosed in a single package or module.
The electronic system or the electronic device may include a multi-chip package (MCP), a system on chip (SOC), a system in package (SIP), a package on package (POP), and so forth. The electronic system or the electronic device may be used in personal electronic devices including a personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a laptop computer, a smartphone, portable multimedia device, and so forth.